Melt
by Affenzunge
Summary: Briggs war wie ein Vater für Sam. Das hat sich geändert. One-Shot. WARNUNG! Age-difference; angedeuteter Kannibalismus; unresolved sexual tension; one-sided; slash


**The Colony**

**KevinZegers:TheColony(SamxBriggs)-MELT**

**POVMason**

Rückblickend hätte ich sofort umkehren sollen als ich die Geräusche die aus dem Nebenzimmer, einer kleinen Abstellkammer, kamen, hörte.

Wenn Janelle ihre Messer unbedingt will, kann sie es sich doch selber holen!

Doch ich wusste damals noch nicht, was ich jetzt weiß und es war ja nicht so, dass ich Briggs noch nie beim wichsen erwischt hatte.

Wir hatten zusammen gedient und auch hier war Privatsphäre ein Luxus.

2. Schublade vom Kasten hinten in der Mitte. Schnell aber leise steuere ich das Zielobjekt, eine alte, morsche Kommode die mir bis zur Hüfte reicht, an.

Briggs, nebenan, ist lauter als sonst.

„Verdammtes Scheißteil!", fluche ich leise während ich versuche die klemmende Schublade rauszuziehen.

Das Holz splittert als ich es endlich schaffe und mir entfährt ein kleiner, triumphierender Laut.

Mit der handschuhlosen Linken durchstöbere ich den Inhalt, der aus Papier und seltsamen, klebrigen Substanzen besteht.

Nirgendwo ein Messer in Sicht.

Gott!

Wo…

„ …ahh."

Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

Briggs…?

„Uhgh. Sammy…!"

Ich bin aus der Tür bevor ich wirklich begreife was da drinnen gerade passiert.

Briggs…

Mein Kumpel, den ich seit Jahrzehnten kenne, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde, …

Wichst zum Gedanken an einen Typen. Einem Jungen!

…

Scheißmesser!

Soll Janelle es sich doch selber holen.

Jahre später habe ich den Vorfall schon längst vergessen und wenn ich mich wie ein Arschloch Sam

Verhalte, dann nur weil er so verdammt weich ist.

Weich kann tödlich sein.

Wenn wir überleben wollen müssen wir uns abhärten.

Dass bedeutet, dass wir Infizierte sofort erschießen sollten.

„Nothing personal."

Wen interessiert denn schon der Wunsch eines sterbenden Mannes, wenn man schon selbst mit dem überleben zu kämpfen hat?

Anscheinend Sam, denn der rennt gleich heulend zu Sugar-Daddy und – er muss irgendetwas getan haben. Sam muss ihn irgendwie verführt haben. Briggs ist nicht schwul!

Ich hab ihn schon dutzenden Male dabei beobachtete wie er Frauen abgeschleppt hat.

Gott, er war verheiratet. 2 Mal!

Sam… Sam muss irgendetwas getan haben.

**POVSam**

Auf der anderen Seite steht Briggs.

Die Arme leicht geöffnet, Füße hüftbreit positioniert und Anspannung steht in jedem seiner Gesichtszüge geschrieben, als ich mich zum Springen bereit mache.

Anstatt dem warmen Gefühl das man bekommt, wenn man bemerkt, dass sich jemand um einen sorgt, macht sich Wut in mir breit.

Um Graydon hatte er sich keine Sorgen gemacht.

So klein bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich dies nicht locker schaffen würde auch mit den schweren Winterklamotten!

Ich unterdrücke den trotzigen Impuls, etwas Kindisches zu sagen – in Briggs Nähe kommt das Kind in mir erschreckend häufig an die Oberfläche- und springe.

Direkt in seine Arme.

Ich hätte es auch ohne ihn geschafft, doch wäre ich, was ich mir eingestehen muss, dann wahrscheinlich auf meinem Hinterteil gelandet.

Mit beiden Händen hält er mich am Bizeps, der unter tausenden Schichten von Stoff verdeckt ist, fest.

„You okay, Sam?", „Hm.".

Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach oben um ihm ins Gesicht sehen und ihm sagen zu können, dass er mich jetzt los lassen kann. Doch da treffen sich unsere Blicke.

Meine Nase, wegen der Kälte kann ich ihre Spitze schon gar nicht mehr spüren, nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem kratzigen Kinn entfernt und ich frage mich wann sein Bart so grau geworden ist.

Diese Momente.

Momente in denen sich unsere Blicke fangen und er nicht wegschaut, in denen sich unsere Körper unglaublich nahe kommen und er keine Anstalt macht, sich zu entfernen. Wir die gleiche Luft einatmen.

Diese Momente sind über die letzten Jahre hinweg häufiger geworden.

Sein Bart wurde grau und etwas hat sich zwischen uns verändert, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn ist!

Wir wissen es Beide: Nicht er hat sich verändert, sondern ich.

Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge aus der Eiswüste, den er vor dem Tod gerettet hat, sondern ein Mann. 22 Jahre, attraktiv, heiratsfähig.

Und ich will es nicht wahr haben.

Subtil distanziere ich mich von ihm, mache einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er mich loslassen muss, will er mich nicht mit Gewalt weiter an sich pressen.

Ich schlucke und schau an ihm vorbei um zu sehen was Graydon eigentlich gerade anstellt und ob er die ganze Szene mitbekommen hat.

Doch Graydon schaut nicht einmal in unsere Richtung.

Neben mir positioniert sich Briggs neu um ein meine Richtung schauen zu können.

Ein Auto.

„Guys…What ist that?"

**POVBriggs**

Die Zündschnur ist ausgegangen.

„I'm gonna go…", ich bin dabei mich aufzurichten und mich durch die Schildplatten zu zwängen als mich Sams Hand auf meinen Arm zurückhält. „What the fuck are you doing?!".

Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm um und packe seine Schultern, starre in seine ängstlichen, tiefblauen Augen: „Listen to me,… listen to me. We're fine. I light it, I come back, we go home."

„It's too late!", Panik mischt sich unter seine Stimme. Er versucht sie zu verbergen, schluckt und starrt mir in die Augen, versucht mir telepathisch etwas zu vermitteln.

Seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt.

Ich sehe ihn an und will ihn küssen.

Der letzte Wunsch eines zum Tode geweihten Mannes.

Langsam lehne ich mich vor. Weiche Haut, rote Lippen, dunkle, fragende Augen.

Und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun sollte.

Blitzartig schleudere ich meinen Oberkörper nach vorne und gebe Sam eine Kopfnuss, die ihn in sich zusammensacken lässt, ich hoffe bloß, dass sie nicht zu stark war, als mich aufrappele und durch den Spalt aufs Dynamit zu renne.

Er will es nicht.

Die Zündschnur lässt sich wieder einmal nicht anzünden und sie kommen immer näher.

Unter ihnen kann ich den Anführer ausmachen.

Ein Riese, sein Blick heftet, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Truppe, nicht auf mir, sondern auf Sam.

Sam. Wenn er sich an mich zurückerinnert, soll er keinen alten Mann sehen, der ihn kurz vor seinem Tod sexuell Nötigt.

Sondern den Mann, der seinen Leuten ein starker Anführer war, der ihn vor vielen Jahren vor dem Eis gerettet hat und ihn nun, mit seinen letzten Atemzügen, vor einer Horde Kannibalen rettet.

Die Zündschnur brennt.

**+ ENDE +**


End file.
